This invention relates to hammocks and particularly to hammocks comprising nettings and swingable bases.
When a conventional hammock having no supports is to be installed in an open area, or the like, it is usually swung from cords at both ends between two trees. In installing this kind of hammock, a lot of time and efforts is required for adjusting for distance between trees, height of a netting, and load resistant capacity.
When other conventional hammocks having supports, i.e., tripod supports are to be installed indoors, or the like, brackets are used for supporting the tripod supports. The tripod supports are complicated to install, heavy and bulky, thus extremely difficult to keep and carry.
In addition, users are likely to get bored with the conventional hammocks because they sway only sidewards with respect to a user's body.